The girl
by taylaymartinay
Summary: The Cullens get a visitor they weren't expecting. they find out more about jaspers past and learn more in the future and thats not all they gain a new family member! Rated k


Edwards POV 

We just got home from school. I was mentally tired and I could tell Bella was too. Then in Carlisle's mind I could he was sitting with a vampire in the dining room, a girl. She had long blonde hair and golden reddish eyes, she was wearing a plain white dress that came to her ankles and had no sleeves and on her neck was a golden locket.

But the strangest thing was that I couldn't read her mind. I walked in and looked at them both. She looked at me like I was some sort of disgusting bug.

"I'm Edward." I said reaching my hand out to shake hers. Immediately the disgusted bug face was gone and a beautiful smile replaced it. "Aileen." she said. Right then everyone else came in.

"I'm sorry to be rude," I said when I let go of her hand "I can read minds, but I can't read yours. Why?"

"Oh," she looked a little shocked "is there someone else's mind your can't read?"

"Only Bella's." I pointed to Bella with my right hand.

"Well I have the power of taking other vampire's powers when I'm close." she said laughing

Carlisle stood up and said "let me introduce you to everyone. Edward, who you already know, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Nessie."

Right when Carlisle had said Jasper she stiffened.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked

She looked at him then turned and looked at Jasper.

"It's a long story."

"Tell us," I said crossing my arms

She looked straight at Jasper and asked "Have you ever heard of Caroline Brown?"

I saw then in his mind a memory.

_Jasper was lying on a bed with a girl. neither of them were wearing clothes, but they had a blanket over them._

_The girl had blond brown-ish hair and blue eyes. They had been laughing, but she stopped and her smile faded._

"_Jasper?" she said in a nervous sort of voice_

"_Hmm?"_

_She didn't talk for a moment then said "What if…I have a child?"_

_He looked at her then chuckled "And you think I would just leave you to deal with your mother and father and leave?"_

"_No," she said defensively "Its just what will we do?"_

"_We tell them we married in secret and apologize for not telling them then we will marry in secret." he said it like it was nothing._

"_And what about you going to war?" the smile was wiped off his face._

"_I will come back," he said without blinking "I WILL come back." he said it_

_She leaned in to kiss him gently "I know."_

_I looked at Jasper shocked I had never heard him talk about a girl or heard of one in his thoughts._

_But, why? Why would never have told us? And he had a daughter too! I had already put the pieces together._

_But I didn't say anything. She needs to tell him, I thought._

"_Y-yes," he said at hearing her name "I've heard of her. Why?"_

"_She's my mother," Aileen said looking at his face for reaction "I'm her daughter. Her only daughter. Her only child…" she trailed._

_Jasper just stared at her. Yes, he was putting the pieces together too. As he was doing that I also saw other memories in his head._

_Him and Caroline at the beach or sitting under an apple tree in the summer._

"_What happened?" he asked _

_She looked at him like she didn't want to answer. Like it was too painful._

"_she told her parents that you had secretly married. She took your name and even gave it to me. She told your parents about me too. don't worry they believed her." she added even jasper had shown no sign wondering what they thought_

"_What does that mean?" he asked. I could see he had a different idea since she had believed._

"_It doesn't mean what you think I'm just saying they believed that she wasn't lying."_

_It was quiet for a minute then Emmett broke the silence by saying "Can someone please explain what's going on here."_

_Jasper thought over what the was going to say, then said "Aileen is…my daughter." everyone gasped, not including me._

"_Why didn't you ever tell us?" Esme asked _

"_I never knew," Jasper said and he turned to look at Aileen "But, if I did I would have gone back."_

_She couldn't take it anymore after that she ran to him and hugged him. After she let go Jasper looked at Carlisle and asked "Carlisle can she stay?"_

"_Yes, of course," he said "I couldn't deny another grandchild."_

_Now I see in Jasper's mind he had one more person to talk with. he turned to Alice._

_At first she showed no emotion than she burst into a huge smile "Yes! A new person to dress up and my very own step-daughter!"_

_Aileen looked at Jasper "Step-daughter? You got married?" he nodded he could feel her emotions and I could see them in my head she wasn't angry._

"_Wow," she said "that means I have another mother. But what did you mean grandchild?" she asked Carlisle_

"_Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Emmett are like sons and daughters to me. Renesmee is my granddaughter, Bella and Edward's Daughter."_

"_And that would make her my cousin?" she asked._

_Carlisle nodded. Aileen smiled and hugged Jasper again._

_100 years later _

_Jasper POV_

_We are moving again. Carlisle and Edward both wanted to go to England and no body else minded, so here we are on our way to edinburough. (A/N Sorry for the misspell) Carlisle used to have a really nice mansion in Britton._

_We were all racing on the street. we knew how to avoid other cars and the police couldn't catch up with us._

_I could tell Aileen was going to attempt to take a detour. "Don't you dare." I whispered. I knew she would be able to hear me._

"_Yes father." she said sarcastically _

_I rolled my eyes._

_When we got to the old mansion Edward ,showing off, did a big spin into the garage, Emmett did a wheelie, and Rosalie just dodged hitting Edward and Alice's cars._

"_Enough all of you." Esme said even though everyone was already getting out._

_As we all stood in front of the house I put my arm around Alice, Edward took Bella's hand, Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's waist , Carlisle took Esme's hand, Renesemee took Jacob's hand, and Aileen took her imprinter Seth's hand._

_We did this because we were remembering everything we had been through and how lucky we were to be together._

_The end _


End file.
